


Committee

by LoveOnTheWater



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Badass Katara, F/M, Fire Lady Katara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29480631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveOnTheWater/pseuds/LoveOnTheWater
Summary: This is Katara's domain.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)





	Committee

“Fire Lady Katara,” one of the nobles sighs, “perhaps you should leave.”

“I’m sorry?” Katara frowns. “This is quite literally my committee Minister Chan. Perhaps I shall have you leave.”

Suddenly he looks a bit concerned. Katara looks at the quarreling men and women in the room and puts her foot down - actually, and the sound resounds through the room. “You will also respect my authority,” she holds up her head. “We are going to work for the people. Your people - the ones you should respect rather than try to exploit. You all seem like strange members of this society. This is not the world we are creating.”

They look almost awestruck. Katara stomps once again. “Do you understand?”

“Yes,” she hears, and she smirks a bit. Yes. they do. 


End file.
